The Phantom and his Shadow
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: He was a phantom thief, a Kaitou. She was just a phantom, invisible in the sunlight. They came together under the bright shine of the full moon, two people who are so different and yet so similar at heart. Two protecters, looking after the town they had grown to adore.
1. Chapter 1 Where it all Began

Moonlight lit up a clearing among the trees. Nothing appeared overly odd

about this particular clearing; the wind still blew through the trees and nothing was

moving about. The broken down fountain in the middle of the clearing and the

rusted, falling apart, slide tells that this once used to be a park or playground once

upon a time, though it had not been used in a very long time. There was nothing

about this place to suggest that it was abnormal. Appearances, however, can be

deceiving. This old, run down clearing is in fact very special. It is a connect to other

worlds, as one young teen is about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting Comences

The Phantom

The first time they met wasn't anything overly special; for all that they would go through together in the future. It wasn't some fancy party or on one of his many heists, no that would be their second meeting. No, as unlikely as it is, the first time they met had been when he was dropping his son off at his elementary school. Looking back on that day now, he can't help but laugh and think about just how much that morning had changed his life.

Toichi had dropped his son, Kaito, off at his class and was just turning to leave when he noticed a young girl walking around by herself, some paper in hand. He was slightly surprised that someone so young was being allowed to wander the halls by herself, especially as she looked to be no older than four, but it was quickly replaced with curiosity as he noticed that the child appeared to be reading something off the paper she held. _Perhaps she was older than she appeared then, as most children of that age cannot read._

**"'Scuse me Sir, but is this Cass 3- B?"** Ah, so she was indeed looking for her classroom, and it seems that she is in the same class as Kaito. That would put her at around 5 years old, so he had been right about her age then.

"**Why** **yes it is young lady, are you looking for someone?"** let's find out if my suspicions were right. Though, that was a bit of a stupid question, but for some reason this little girl put him on edge. _She appears_ _to be a normal child, albeit a little advanced for her age, but that isn't too strange . . .. Still, something about her makes me think she isn't quite what she appears to be._

**"Ah, No, I've actually been searching for my classroom for a while now. I'm still not quite used to these numbers yet, or the language in general, **she grumbled softly,** and they are fairly high up on the wall. It is slightly difficult for me to read them at that height, so it takes a bit longer for me to decipher."**– Ding- **"Oh, I suppose that my class must be starting soon then. Please excuse me." **She then turned to enter the classroom only to find that she was too short to open door. **"Oh no, not again. This is a children's school, for goodness sake, shouldn't the door handles be shorter." **Her shoulders sagged slightly and a tired sigh escaped from her as she brought her right hand up to the bridge of her nose, as if she had run into this problem a lot recently. This didn't surprise him, seeing as her small size no doubt caused this to happen quite often and she would have just gotten to the point where her parents didn't take her everywhere. He reached out and opened the door for her, feeling sorry for the young girl.

**"Here, allow me to help"** She seemed surprised at his actions, as if no one had ever helped her before, but was grateful nonetheless for his help.

**"Oh, thank you Mister."** '_Mister huh, well she's polite at least I'll giver her that_, _and she's foreign apparently. Hmm she doesn't appear to have an accent through, American maybe._' He watched as she proceeded to enter the classroom and quietly closed the door, a soft, tired, smile on her face. **"Well, time to face the music." **She then plastered a small, very child like smile on her face, one that portrayed her as a shy, quiet little girl, as the door slid shut. _Really now, wasn't that interesting. _A smile found its way through his poker face and he chuckled softly. _It would seem things are going to become rather interesting around here._


End file.
